The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Generally, in a local area network (LAN), network infrastructure devices, such as switches, routers, and the like, are commonly housed in a central location for easy access. In an example, an office building uses a small room to keep the network switch devices for a LAN used in the office building. Then, host devices, such as computers, printers, IP phones, and the like, distributed at various places in the office building are connected to the network switch devices in the small room by cables.